Little Lover Boy
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Isis's past 5000 years with her forbidden unexpected love. One shot: JouIsis: ::Bad summary! gomen ::


Okay I FINALLY got to revise and edit this. @_@ the mistakes were driving me crazy. So without further ado, I present to you. Little Lover Boy……

Disclaimer: Okay so I almost forgot the disclaimer *sweatdrop* umm I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Hikaru Utada's song "Little Lover Boy"

…*like uncle from Jackie chan* One more thing! Lol Lyrics are in bold italics

====================================================================================

I remember my past unlike the rest of the reincarnations, my Millennium Tauk has allowed me to fill in the gaps of things I had forgotten but otherwise I remembered everything.  
  


_I remembered him...._  
  


A forbidden love that could never be public for I was a priestess, I needed to be pure and untainted by male hands.  
  


But my heart decided to go against that....  
  


I remember seeing him around the palace of my pharaoh; he was the pharaoh's best friend and playmate even though they were on very different ranks. All of us grew up in the palace, Yami, Seth, Honda, Anzu, Ryuuji, I......  
  


_and__ Jou....._  
  


We all weren't as close as they were. We were all too busy being trained into out position, Seth and I as priest/priestess, Anzu, a healer, Honda and Ryuuji war generals. I never noticed anyone of them really I'm sad to admit, I was too into my studies, and I frankly didn't care for them really except my future Pharaoh and fellow priest.  
  


It was when I turned fifteen, the age that a girl becomes a woman, that I started notice them all.  
  


_Him most of all_  
  


His golden hair caught my eyes, like gold in sun it was, so beautiful. Then his brown eyes, so deep and caring, they showed what a kind soul he was; there was also this cute accent he had gotten from somewhere.  
  


**_He's my little lover boy  
He's my little lover boy_**  
  


He on the other hand, didn't notice me at all. This was understandable since I had ignored him throughout our earlier years. I don't think I loved him yet....at least I didn't know it until I thought he was going to be gone.  
  


_Gone from my life...._  
  


A princess I believe came to visit Egypt. Yami, who had taken the throne over by this time, welcomed her. I have to admit she was very pretty, her hair was as golden as Jou's, her eyes were purple and sharp like my pharaoh's and skin pale. Her body was well developed and it showed with her blue and white dress, I was jealous, she had me beat in looks with my ordinary black hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and a body that was too short for my age and non too curvy. Yes I looked liked everyone else, no one special.  
  


_I hated her...._  
  


Jou was attracted to her at once and it was obvious in the way he looked at her. I remember that day well; I stayed in my room and cried. They sent the healer, Anzu, to my room several times to check what was wrong but I sent them away. Everyone tried to find out what was the matter even Seth with his cold nature tried to find out what was wrong.....finally around night time I exited my room and went to the only place I could find relief in.  
  


_The garden..._  
  


The garden was beautiful, with flowers and trees from other lands as well as Egypt's own beautiful ones. In the center of the garden was a pond surrounded with grass and a marble bench, a gift from the Greeks.  
I went and sat on the white bench, my fingers stroked the cool, smooth surface. I looked at the pond; there were few fish in there, white and red ones, koi's it what I think they were called, gifts from Japan.  
  


"You finally decided to come from your room, eh Isis?"  
  


My body stiffened, I knew that voice. How could I not when I heard it every waking moment as well as in my dreams, the silence was irritating so I answered.  
  


"Yes, I wasn't feeling well. What are you doing here Jou? I mean, the princess, weren't you keeping her company?"  
Jou sat beside me; his eyes were distant and seemed a bit lost. The wind blew the clouds blocking the moon, allowing the silver orb to illuminate the grounds and us.  
  


_He looked like a god..._  
  


Once when the Greeks came, they taught us a bit about their gods though we refused to take them up. One god, now that I think about it, reminds me of Jou. A beautiful sun god to light shadowed heart, Apollo was his name. I snap to attention as Jou finally speaks.

"She didn' want ta be in da company of a.....child" he spat the last word out like it had a bad taste "So she requested Seth's company, of course he resisted but had to bend to the will of someone in a higher position than him."  
I couldn't help but a small smile tug at my lips, she hadn't wanted him, and I still had my chance.  
  


**_All it takes is just one simple kiss  
One simple kiss  
I don't know what to do  
I wanna be with you  
So don't you tell me that you have to go so soon  
  
_**

"Jou, I-"  
  


_He kissed me..._  
  


No, not on the cheek or anything but the lips, Jou, my love, had kissed me!  
  


_My love?_  
  


When did I start thinking of him like that? Oh...  
  


_Now..._  
  


As quickly as it had started it ended, we broke slowly, and his brown eyes searched mine. I wanted to smile, grin even and that never happened. Celebrate and cheer...that is until reality came crashing back in crushing my dreams and heart as well.  
  


"I'm sorry Isis, I shouldn' have did dat. I can't be with you like this."  
  


Oh yes, Reality crushed my heart like a bug was crushed underneath a foot. He moved to leave but my arm shot out and hand caught his wrist.  
  


"Jou….please" I begged, finishing my sentence with my eyes. His looked at me sorrowfully and with longing, did he want me as much as I wanted him or was he just playing with me? I couldn't stand the latter.  
  


"Isis...."  
  


"Jou" I said firmly lightly pulling him back into a sitting position beside me. I smiled and hugged him.  
  


"Just for one night, just pretend to care for me" I whispered in his ear, Jou returned my hug and mumbled.  
  


"I won't have to pretend."  
  


_My heart almost burst with happiness....._  
  


**_He's my little lover boy  
He's the one who brings me joy_**  
  


A few years had past since that night, I'm seventeen now so that makes it three years since then. Jou and I have a strong bond and secret relationship; well I would have liked to say strong. You remember that princess? Well she had decided to stay in Egypt for some time and when Seth didn't return her affection toward him, she turned after Jou. I was powerless to stop her since we weren't even supposed to be together. I hate to admit it....and it hurts but I think he may be in love with her too. I may have won his mind and part of his heart but the other half belongs to her. I didn't want this! I wanted him to be mine and only mine I didn't want to share, I don't mind being selfish if it means I' am the only one!  
  


**_Will you grant me just one simple wish  
A simple kiss  
Fulfill my dreams of all the joy you'd bring  
And when I see your smilin' face  
I wanna be with you  
So don't you hesitate  
I just can't wait  
I need you tender touch I really wanna say_**  
  


"Jou" I whispered knocking lightly on his door, it was late at night. The only time I really had time with my beloved, he opened the door his hair sticking out everywhere. I giggled lightly; I must have woken him up. He tried to straighten his hair but gave up 

and allowed me in with a grin, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a kiss.  
  


_But not the kiss I wanted...._  
  


No….this one didn't hold all his love....  
  


"Isis….why so late?" he asked though not outright unpleased with my visit, my smile, that I had as soon as I entered that room, faulted a bit and became unsure. He must have sensed it because he said.  
  


"Uh oh, what I do?"  
  


His tone with joking but had some seriousness in it, I diverted my gaze and sighed deeply before looking into his eyes unwavering.  
  


"Jou...do you love me? Only me? I must know."  
  


There was silence in the room and I had felt my heart twist.

  
"Ah...I...understand Jou."

_But I didn't want too_  
  


Jou shook his head and bowed it.  
  


"I'm sorry Isis; ah do love ya very much so but..."  
  


"Your heart belongs to someone else too."  
  


Jou nodded, I choked back a sob. It's one thing thinking it but to hear that he loved someone else from his own mouth hurt very much. I turned my back and put my thumb in my mouth to keep my sobs silent, he arms came and rested on my arms and he embraced me from behind.  
  


"I'm sorry Isis, love. I do love you, don't think I don't."  
  


**_He's my little lover boy  
He's the one who brings me joy  
  
_**

I forced a smile on my face and looked at him.  
  


"No I'm sorry; I'm asking you to give me the impossible. We already know it's forbidden for us to even be this close and personal, but I just wish-"  
  


"It wasn't" he finished avoiding my gaze with shame; I continued.  
  


"Jou, I love you too. I wished, had hoped, you could show me." I walked over to him and kissed him, it was a good-bye kiss and he felt it, all the emotions poured into it

_Pain…._

_Regret…._

_Hope….._

_Sorrow…._

_Love…._

And the same emotions showed on his face when we broke apart. I pressed my forehead against his with my eyes closed and said.  
  


**_Show me baby  
What it takes to be yours  
Show me baby  
That you're my little lover boy  
Show me baby  
What it takes to be yours  
Show me baby  
That your my little lover boy  
  
_**

"She's want you to marry her probably, so do it don't let me stop you from being happy, Jou. We will always be near each other.....as friends...don't ruin your life and deprive it from happiness because of me, I couldn't live with myself if that happened."  
  


I took a step back and smiled a real one.  
  


"Maybe…..later."  
  


Then I left.  
  


That was 5000 years ago. I smile as I watch, Yugi, the pharaoh's hikari, and his group enjoys their day. My eyes catch Jou's from the top of the museum steps, he stops and smiles with a wave and I smile and give a small wave back.  
  


_Maybe that later.....is now._  
  


**_He's my little lover boy  
He's the one who brings me joy_**


End file.
